ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
On the Road Again (Ryder 10)
Story Argit walks Ryder through Undertown, walking through a market place. Ryder looks around in astonishment, seeing all the different alien species. Ryder: And you guys just live here naturally? Like ordinary citizens? Argit: Uh, yeah! That’s the point of being an underground city. We don’t really go to the surface in case we need to. Ah, here we are! Argit leads Ryder into a mechanical shop, where there’s a human working on what appears to be a tour bus. A small, red gremlin looking alien wearing a mechanic’s suit walks in. Gremlin: Kevin! Work faster! Faster, faster, faster! That bus is being picked up at 3 o’clock! Kevin: Get off my back, Mecha! You’re lucky I do you these favors. Mecha: You think you actually do quality work? My cousins Grick and Grack could do better work than you do. Kevin: Then get them to do it! (Kevin comes out from underneath it, covered in grease.) I’m done anyway. You can call them and have them mess it up! Argit: Kevin pal! (Kevin turns, seeing Argit in the doorway.) Kevin: Argit! Who’s your new pal there? Argit: Oh, you won’t believe it. He’s a human. Kevin: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Never would’ve guessed that. Argit: From the surface! Kevin: Surface? How’d you get here? Ryder: I dug. I was trying to avoid a SWAT team. Kevin: SWAT team? After you? Ryder: (Holds up Omnitrix.) This watch turns me into different aliens. Kevin: Really? Well, if that’s true, then it’s most likely SACT. Ryder: SACT? Argit: Special Alien Containment Team. They’ve been capturing aliens and taking them to Area 51 for years. Ryder: Area 51 is just a myth, right? Kevin: Don’t know. Any alien taken there isn’t seen again. Ryder: I wonder if that’s where they took them. Kevin: Who? Ryder: My crew. Road Crew. Kevin: I’ve heard of those guys. Pretty low level though. Ryder: Hey! That’s my family you’re talking about! Kevin: If they’re human, they’ll just be sent to a human prison or something, not 51. So, how long do you plan on staying down here? Ryder: Not long. If those guys are out of the city, I need to get my bike. Kevin: (Interested) What kind of bike? Ryder: (Proudly) Iron 883. Kevin: (Disappointed) Oh. An Earth bike. Ryder: What’s wrong with that? Kevin: Follow me. They go out into the garage, where there is a green hover-cycle, fully armored. Kevin: Titanium armor. Khoros engine block. High grade propulsion systems. This thing can drive circles around your Earth vehicles. Ryder: Wow. But that bike is mine. And I want it back. Kevin: Hm. Maybe we can get you up there. Argit: You serious? Kevin: Any fellow rider is a friend of mine. Let’s go fight the government agents for a motorcycle. End Scene In the warehouse, Ryder’s bike is the only motorcycle remaining, heavily guarded. A sound occurs, a soldier going to check it. Kevin in his metal coating sucker punches him, and drags him away. Quills fly through the air, hitting several guards, them falling asleep. One soldier goes flying, screaming as he goes. Soldier 1: What’s going on? Soldier 2: Ghost! Soldier 3: Someone radio Steel! (That soldier goes flying into the air, as Ghostfreak becomes visible.) Ghostfreak: Aw, but we were just starting to have fun! The soldiers fire at Ghostfreak, phasing through the bullets. Kevin charges in, bullets bouncing off his coating, as he punches through several of them. The last few are put to sleep, as Argit comes out of the shadows. Argit: We seriously did this, for that?! Ghostfreak flies over to the Iron 883, grabbing the handles. The bike turns intangible, as he wheels it out of the chains. Ghostfreak: Yes, we did. (Ghostfreak reverts.) Ryder: The last time I checked, they’ve been blockading the roads out of here. Kevin: Then dial in another alien! Preferably something that kicks butt! (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. His skin becomes layered in molten rock, as his head lights on fire.) Heatblast: A fire guy? Argit: Sweet. Heatblast: Not sweet! I’m pretty sure my seat isn’t fireproof! Kevin: I got you covered. I have a fire resistant seat cover you can borrow. Heatblast: Why do you have one of those on you? Kevin: Why not? Kevin drives his hover cycle through the garage door, tearing through it. A sidecar was attached, where Argit was sitting. Heatblast rides in afterwards, as SWAT trucks come after them, firing at them. Heatblast throws fireballs back at them, though it bounces off the armored truck. Heatblast pulls out a chain, and turns to face the truck, spinning the chain, which glows from heat. He rides forward, and swings the chain, hitting the tire, popping it and causing it to spiral out of control. Heatblast wraps the chain around him, as he does a wheelie. He stomps the air with his feet, releasing an ignition burst, launching him into the air, onto the highway above, joining Kevin. Argit: (Yelling) Where’d you get the chain?! Heatblast: Warehouse! Several armored trucks come after them, Heatblast using his fire to set the highway ablaze. He hits a gas truck, causing an explosion, the road cut off from them. Kevin: Whoo! Man, I missed this! Heatblast: I know! The wide open air! The wind blowing through your (The fire on his head is extinguished.) hair. An artillery shell hits the ground, causing an explosion. Heatblast and Kevin come to a stop, Steel on the path. Steel: So, you did come to get your ride. Exactly as I predicted. Heatblast: (Head reigniting) You’re going to pay for what you’ve done. Steel: As will you. The people don’t take kindly to those who destroy their roads and lives. Heatblast: As if I care for their lives. You took the lives of my family. I want them back. Steel: Good luck with that. I’ve sent them to California to be processed by the court of law. Heatblast grabs and whips his chain at Steel, who dodges. Steel takes an energy cannon from a soldier, firing an energy blast at Heatblast. Heatblast revs the engine and speeds to dodge, as he drives straight at Steel. Heatblast swings his chain, knocking the cannon out of Steel’s hand. Steel jumps, kicking Heatblast, knocking him off his bike. The Iron 883 keeps going, as it falls over, skidding on the ground. Heatblast: Ugh. (Heatblast reverts. Ryder has his helmet on.) Steel: Now, take off the helmet, or I’ll remove it. Kevin: How about I give you a fist? (Steel looks up, as Kevin drives by, punching him and sending him flying into other soldiers.) Steel: (Muffled) Get them! Ryder gets up, running for his bike. The soldiers open fire, as Kevin pulls his hover cycle in front of him, traveling sideways to serve as a wall for Ryder. Kevin covers Ryder as he gets his bike up, and the two ride in the opposite direction. Ryder: Thanks! Kevin: No prob! But we can’t stay in the city! Argit: Oh, no! I did not sign up for a road trip! Kevin: You have anything that can get us over the blockade? Ryder: I think I’ve got one. Ryder turns to a stop, as he dials through the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, as his skin grows green. Tentacles grow out of the back of his head, and a tail appears. He is wearing green and black armor, and a third eye opens on his forehead. Xylofreeze: Yeah. This will work. Xylofreeze revs the engine, driving back towards the blockade. Kevin follows suite. Argit: Why are we going back towards the blockade?! Xylofreeze: We’re not going towards them! (His eyes glow green.) We’re going over it! Xylofreeze’s bike and Kevin’s bike glow with a green aura, as they take to the air. Xylofreeze pulls on the handle, the bike riding through the air like it was a road. The soldiers below fire at them, but they are out of range. Steel watches, as the bikes land on the road in the distance, riding away. Steel: Get me all the info we have on those two with him. Get me all the background you can on them. Perhaps they have a past connection to this guy, or the Road Crew. Soldier: Sir! You’re not really going to let them get away? Steel: I told him where his crew is being held. It’s only a matter of time before he makes it there. Never chase your target when you can manipulate them into a trap. Soldier: But his capture is a matter of national security! Steel: And I know where he’s going. Ryder, Kevin and Argit are riding away from the city. Kevin: Awhoo! Now that’s a ride! Ryder! You are one of the craziest bikers ever! I like it! Argit: So now what?! Ryder: I know where my crew is, so I’m heading to California! Kevin: That’s still a big state! Let me call a few guys, get us some backup! Ryder: Thanks! Now, let’s ride! (He revs the engine, as he speeds past Kevin. Kevin chuckles, pressing a button, rear thrusters activating, rocketing past Ryder.) Showoff! Argit: When I said it might change your life, didn’t mean I wanted my life to change too! Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Mecha Villains *SACT **Lt. Steel Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Heatblast (first appearance) *Xylofreeze (first appearance) Trivia *Ryder teams up with Kevin and Argit to escape from the city. **Kevin becomes a main character. *Mecha, a character of Dioga beta's from John Smith 10: Galactic Battle appears. He will appear again. *Heatblast strongly resembles the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider, as he has a flaming head, rides a motorcycle, and used a chain in this episode, which is Ghost Rider's primary weapon. *Steel sets up a trap to capture Ryder, the Road Crew as bait. *To fit the story, Kevin is a motorcycle enthusiast instead of a car guy. *Area 51 is first mentioned. It will be a major part in the story. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc